This invention relates generally to automatic lighting control systems and particularly to a lighting system controlled by both daylighting (artificial and ambient) and occupancy patterns together with a local override function for the purpose of saving electrical energy.
An automatic lighting control system would be most efficient if a building interior were divided into zones based upon daylighting and occupancy patterns. Most lighting control systems switch the entire branch circuit and do not provide small zones of lights. To save energy, it is desirable to provide lighting controlled by both daylighting and occupancy, together with an override to temporarily provide additional light for occupants without permanently sacrificing energy savings from the automatic lighting control system.